A Glass Garden
by Samurai Girl Suzu
Summary: Tomoyo is Akito's daughter; her mother has run off with Shigure, abused by her shamed father, and isolated by her family members, Tomoyo's only salvation are members of the Zodiac. Sequel to The Sound of Silence. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

YAY okay here is the awesome sequel to The Sound of Silence…yay! If you haven't read it yet, it shouldn't be necessary for this story, so don't freak! (but please go read it anyways!) I'm excited, I was so sad when I finished…and now I can finally write about the rest of the Zodiac. Poor Akito, I beat him to death haha. Here we go…!

I don't own Fruits Basket. Never will.

A Glass Garden

When my father was alive, they would first say, "Oh you poor child! Abandoned by your mother…Akito-sama is so brave and noble to have taken you in!" After his death, they said, "Oh you poor child! I heard about what Akito-sama did to you and his wife…good riddance!" I was confused by my father. Soft and still, the God would sit perched on his throne of a window near a silk screen, waiting for his subjects and lords to come.

After my mother left, my father, at first, became attached to me. Attached to beating me. I stopped calling him Father to his face. Akito-san. That was what he wanted to be called. He was sickened by me. Sickened at the fact I was a girl, and was therefore 'unfit' to take over being Head of the family. People always told Akito-san how brave he was to keep me. "You're so noble, being as busy and fragile as you are, to take care of a three-year-old girl!" "Oh, Akito-san, you truly are a God!" It made me sick.

Akito-san kept me locked away. The only time I left Akito-san's apartments was to play the violin and the flute. Momiji-kun taught me. Momiji-kun used to be the rabbit, but after the curse broke, he became normal. He never left the main house though…he never would, for the rest of his life.

Hatori though…I saw Hatori every day check my father and me too, because I was sickly just like him. I can still tell you when I first remembered meeting Hatori. I had been beaten by Akito-san again for looking at him the way my mother used to. It was in May, a month after she'd left to live with Shigure. I ran. I didn't know where I was going. I was bleeding; my arm bruised…it started to rain.

I'd never been too far beyond where Akito-san's garden ended…and I knew I wasn't there. I was somewhere in the Sohma estate. I looked around and found a place that looked similar to Akito-san's…but saw the screens were completely open, even in the pouring rain. I ran, thinking it was perhaps my father….but tripped on the way. At this point I began to cry. Maybe I was sobbing, I don't remember anymore…but Hatori came out in the pouring rain. He looked at me, dropped his cigarette and smiled slightly.

"Tomoyo-san?" He picked me up and carried me into his office. He dried me off and looked at me.

"What happened?"

I sniffed. "Fa-fath-father…got angry…" I wiped my nose. Hatori looked at me, and sighed. I sniffled again, trying to remain calm in front of the family doctor.

He lifted my chin up and smiled. I felt his lips upon my forehead, warm and loving. He bent down to my level.

"I'm going to get you some tea. I'll be back in a moment." He said as he slid his door behind him as he left his office.

I was very small then. No more than three or four. Perhaps that's when I fell in love with him. He cared for me when it seemed no one else did.

A moment later, Momiji-kun came into Hatori's office.

"Tomo-chaaaaan! Are you okay??" He asked, looking rather concerned. I smiled and nodded.

"…Thank you…Momiji-kun…" He handed me a German candy and sat next to me. I took it and smiled back at him. Hatori came back with some tea for us and sat, on his wooden porch, with the two of us. He handed me my small cup of warm tea. I gulped it down, watching his every movement.

I didn't want the moment to end. I didn't want to deal with Akito-san again. Anything to keep me away was gladly accepted and done. Even if that meant sitting in a bloody wet kimono drinking tea silently with a seahorse and a bunny.

End of Chapter one! I know it was a boring exposition….things will get good, I promise! In summer, she'll go see her mother and live with Shigure and her, yay! As she gets older and more happens, we will meet more and more Zodiac members, I swear! So review please and feedback is always loved!

Xox! SgS.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello darling readers! Tomoyo's story continues…and I know it might have seemed a bit boring, it gets better. I swear grin

Fruits basket IS STILL NOT MINE.

A Glass Garden

Hatori and Momiji-kun kept me in their apartments for the night for treatment. Well, that was the excuse. I was too shaken and too scared to go back. Not until the next morning.

Hatori walked me back to Akito-san's apartments. A maid began to shout at Hatori, shrieking about where I'd been all night. Hatori ignored her and held my hand. He slid open the door to my father's rooms. He didn't announce himself. Akito-san turned, with the most vicious smile on his face. The light hit him the right way…he looked like Lucifer himself, his kimono billowing in the wind.

"Ah, Hatori…I see you've brought Tomoyo-chan back?" He pretended to smile at me. Hatori sighed and let go of me. I reluctantly walked to my father's side.

"Akito-sama…Tomoyo was badly injured…you should take it easy on her…"

He laughed. "Hatori, Tomoyo fell, I didn't hurt her! Well..maybe if she'd never been born", he cast a contemptuous glare at me, "then maybe I wouldn't beat her. Maybe I'd love her."

I looked down. It wasn't the first time he said such things. Hatori sighed again.

"if you need me, Tomoyo…don't hesitate to find me." He left.

My father grabbed my arm and thrust me down upon the tatami mat. He had me backed against a wall.

"So, you thought you'd run to Hatori, did you? Stupid girl." He grinned at me. "I don't think you're smart enough to understand, but I might want to need you another lesson."

My eyes were wide. I prayed that moment. I prayed to save my very soul from the demon who had sired me. The real God must have answered my prayers. A maid came to the door.

"Akito-sama…your wife…is here."

My father immeadiately shot up. He stood. Although I'd been very scared before, the aura about him now was of anticipation, fear…

My mother walked in. She wore a kimono and her hair was down. It was long now.

"MAMA!" I ran to her. "TOMOYO!" She picked me up and held me close. I was crying. After a moment she put me down and looked at Akito-san.

"Akito-san…" she bowed.

"Suzuna…have you finally returned to me?" He looked at her wickedly, longingly, with such lust it could burn all of the estate down.

"Actually…well…you know I'm going to be taking Tomoyo to stay with us for a month next week….I need to tell you something…."

Akito-san looked at her, rapping his fingers on the window sill.

"Yes?"

"…Akito-san…I…I'm pregnant."

He sniggered. "So the dog knocked you up already, eh? I bet it was while you were still here. I bet-"

"No Akito-san….it's yours. The child is yours."

His eyes, for once, widened. "Mine? It is mine?"

She nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"And is Shigure upset?"

She shook her head. "He knows and understands…I…he loves me, Akito-san. He is content waiting for us to have a child without any legal strings attached."

He smiled slightly. "And….the sex?"

"…it's a boy. He'll be coming in December."

He smiled even more, but his smile was cold. "Well then, that's perfect…for the deal we made. As soon as the boy is born, drop him off here. When you raise children", he nodded towards me, "they become…too emotional."

"what? Akito-san, he's my child too, and-"

"No", he cut her off, "no, he is my son, and my heir. Not yours. Mine."

She looked down at me and smiled. "I'll be back for you in a week, okay Tomo-chan?" She hugged me, nodded at Akito-san, and left.

He chuckled to himself. "What do I do with you, Tomoyo? Now that a male is coming, I have almost no use for you."

I looked out the window. I am useful. I am needed. And I would do anything for my father to see it.

YAY end chapter two! Sorry about the wait, I have some ex-boyfriend problems. stupid jerk! Anyways please review!!

Xox! SgS.


End file.
